omniversal_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Guyver Unit
The Guyver Unit is an object that features in Guyver. History The Guyver was a symbiotic alien bio-armor created by the Creators who came from beyond the known galaxy. This race, perhaps even a conglomerate of races, made use of the armor as a type of spacesuit and general purpose bodysuit used for a variety of tasks. After their creation of Humans and the Zoanoids, the Creators were tempted to test the Human with the unit. However, the resulting being was beyond their control which was the reason they gave them the name "Guyver" which meant in their language as "out of control". The bio-boosted creature caused a rampage which frightened the Creators who sent their Zoalord servant Alkanphel with a Unit Remover to dispose of the creature. Despite being successful in his task and killing the Human who was consumed by the bio-armor, the Creators deemed their experiment to be too dangerous. Thus, they abandoned the planet and opted to destroy the planet; a goal that was thwarted by Alkanphel as the Creators left the world. However, despite leaving, their artifacts remained which included one of their living starships with a mountain forming around it. Inside the vessel were three Guyver Units along with a Unit Remover. When the Chronos Corporation was formed, the organization scoured the worlds for Creator artifacts and discovered the ancient vessel. Sending in a team of Zoanoids, the three units were recovered despite the death of hundreds of the Zoanoid forces that were sent in. However, the Units were stolen by a prototype Zoanoid Malmot who was transformed forcibly against his will. Taking the units, he demanded to be returned to normal but he was intercepted by Chronos's Zoanoid forces but as part of his contingency plan, he exploded scattering the units in the forest. One bonded with the boy Sho Fukomachi making a Guyver unit which Chronos battled in order to retrieve. A second unit was recovered by Chronos though it was partially damaged. During inspection, it bonded with Oswald Lisker making Guyver II who served Chronos until his death. The third unit was found by Agito Makishima who used it to overthrow the Chronos Corporation. Overview Bio-Booster Armor The Units organically fuse to sentient beings which resulted in a dramatic increase in biological functionality. This lifeform was noted as being fitted with a control medal which kept its power amplification in check as well as prevented it from losing control. The result is a bio-boosting armor system that can be engaged or disengaged at will. The Units appear as small organo-metallic hand held chests with a single white sphere in the middle. When a host approaches the unit, it activates and unravels whereupon it encases the host within a horde of tendrils until the bonding was complete. Once activated, the Guyver unit encases the host in a suit of bio-booosted armour that grants the host a great level of strength and regenerative abilities. The skin colour varies between host to host but the basic structure remains the same. One or two slits remain at the mouth which serve as a hose where excess heat is expelled from the body. The eyes are large and typically yellow in colour. At the back of the head lies a pair of orbs which move about in a central line which serve to enhance the sensory capacity of the host. Though the unit covers the entire body, they are quite capable of being disengaged from the host. This can be done willingly by the host, after which the armour separates and disappears into a sub-dimenson and can be called at a later time. However, there are means to separate the Guyver from the unit through unwilling means such as a Unit Remover or attacks against the Control Medal itself. At the forehead lies an orb structure which is know as the control medal. This is the most important aspect of the Guyver and serves as a central computer for the organic armour. This device serves to regulate the bio-booster armour and, if removed from the hosts body, can result in the armour consuming the body of the host. However, the control medal is another element of the Guyver's amazing regenerative ability as the DNA of the host is recorded within its structure. As such, if removed from the host and it dies, the control medal is quite capable of replicating and resurrecting the hosts body. The amazing autonomy of these control medals even reach to a damage bio-boosted host. Should the host find itself losing consciousness for a small period of time, the control medal is capable of activating on its own and controlling the bio-booster armour until they have regenerated or recovered. Once in this mode, the Guyver Unit is at its peak potential as its not encumbered by the desires of the host. It only possesses one function; survival and the destruction of its enemies. Unfortunately, in this state, the Unit cannot distinguish friend from foe and is quite capable of slaying an innocent. Only the use of another aware Guyver's control medal to prod the mind of the host to awaken or regeneration of the damaged host til i becomes conscious is capable of removing the automatic defence system. Damage to the control medal is quite a dangerous outcome for a bio-boosted host. Light electrical attacks can sever the link between the host and the unit causing it to temporarily disengage. More permanent damage on the unit, such as those caused by explosives, can leave scars on its structure. These damaged units suffer when in use as they cause the host to pause for moments as random mutation engulfs their body. The damage they have sustained can also be accelerated by further attacks on the control medal which can break apart. Once this happens, the host is doomed as the organic armour consumes them. Though a potent organic computer, the control medal can be told to reset into its basic structure. This can only be done by the use of the unit remover. Once a bio-boosted host is targeted by the remover, the control medal's memory is wiped clean forcing the armour to disengage as it returns to its original state before activation. The control medal of the Guyver Unit, due to its origins, is capable of interfacing with the technology of the Creators. When inside a Creators vessel, the control medal extends out o the forehead and links to the living ships themselves allowing a complete control of them. Abilities The first abilities granted to a bio-boosted host are increased strength, which is greater then a standard Zoanoid, along with better reflexes. The body also possesses a better regenerative state allowing them to heal most injuries during combat. Two metallic orbs at the back of the head are capable of rotating allowing the host to see its environment at all angles. This is the source of its advanced reflexes allowing the unit to react near instantly to threats. Finally, the bio-boosted armour is quite strong and capable of surviving a great deal of damage though powerful energy strikes combined with strong acids can actually melt the organic armour. Furthermore, high frequency weapons can easily cut through the body. Luckily, for the host, the Guyver can regenerate such wounds if given time. In addition to this, there are a number of other abilities granted by the unit. One such ability is the head beam which originates at the forehead, right above the forehead. Its explained that this part of the bio-boosted host fires a thin red energy beam capable of rapid firing. This weapon draws energy from excess body heat from the host and uses it as a weapon which is quite capable of killing standard Zoanids with ease. However, certain members of the Hyperzoanoid class were capable of resisting multi head beam blasts and single weak shots from the beam were incapable of damaging bio-boosted armor. The next ability demonstrated by the Guyver are blades that originate at the elbows of the host. These sharp blades expand at will and vibrate at high frequencies. Described as high frequency blades, they are quite capable of cutting any material easily except for other high frequency blades. Interaction between the two blades leads to a reaction that creates a powerful sonic burst that is painful to the ears of normal Humans. In the domain of the Guyver body lies an orb-like structure which is actually a gravity control device. This organic structure grants the Guyver's host with numerous abilities the first of which is the power of flight. By concentrating, the bonded host can fly great distances and at quite a height. Another ability given by the gravity control device is the capacity to manipulate gravity into a gravity ball that can be fired as a weapon into an enemy. This attack, known as the pressure cannon, is quite powerful and capable of ripping holes within their enemies allowing the Guyver to rip apart even strong bioarmour. At the mouth of the Guyver lies a further two smaller orbs that are actually sonic weapons that are capable of manipulating sound and using it as a weapon. This can be directed to either stun the enemy or fire a wave-like weapon that can cut into the flesh of an enemy. In addition to this, these sonic devices are quite capable of reversing any anti-sonic fields present around them. The sonic attack was also a perfect weapon for use against organic missile projectiles allowing to detonate the weapons before they approach the Unit. The Guyvers most powerful weapon is present within the units chest which opens up when commanded to or when the unit believes that such an attack is necessary to destroy its enemy. The chest plates open up revealing two organic beam weapons known as the megasmashers that fire one of the most powerful blasts in the series. Despite its strength, there were Zoanoid biolasers that were capable of matching it if not being stronger then it. This weapon is quite capable of destroying most Zoanoids with a single strike. Due to the strength of the weapon, once it is used, a significant amount of time is needed for it to recharge again which prevents repeated strikes from the weapon. One option employed by the Guyvers is to fire only a single megasmasher beam. This is typically done to weaker opponents or when the chest of the host has been damaged by an attack. Damage to the chest will prevent use of the weapon and, typically, damage to the hands of the host can prevent its use as they are used to open the chest plates. However, the host can command the chest plates to open through the control medal. Guyver Gigantic The Guyver Gigantic was a larger organic exo-skeleton that was attached to the bio-booster armor and was created through the organic ship at Relic's Point. Before the ship was destroyed by the Council of Zoalords, Sho Fukomachi asked it to give him the power to protect his friends from the threats he had faced. Thus, the ship fashioned an organic hard shelled chrysalis which encased Sho before he was killed and began the process of not only sheltering him but changing him. The chrysalis was launched from the Relic where it remained dormant for a year. Only after Sho heard the cry for help from Mizuki did he emerge from the Chrysalis with far greater power. It transported him from a Chronos Corporation base through a weird form of subspace to Tokyo in a matter of seconds. Once there the Chyrsalis split opened and revealed the Gigantic Guyver who stood twice the height of a normal bio-boosted Guyver host. Its noted features was its head which was larger with four breathing slits by the mouths instead of two. Furthermore, there were two large organic spheres attached to both shoulders with a spike emerging below when the unit was activated. The Guyver Gigantic possessed numerous new abilities compared to a normal Guyver Unit as it had the capacity of using its gravity manipulating abilities to create a barrier shield; forming a domed shaped energy field when the arms were crossed to both shoulders. The barrier was capable of protecting not only the Gigantic Guyver but those beneath the dome shield from missile projectiles. Similar to a normal Guyver Unit, the Gigantic Guyver was capable of levitation and flying across its environment. Its strength was also amplified allowing it to deliver a great punch of such strength that it was capable of wounding a high class Hyperzoanoid that outclassed a normal Guyver Unit. Similar to the normal Guyvers, it also had a head beam and a greater awareness of its surroundings allowing it to detect spies around it. Finally, its Megasmasher was enhanced in terms of power and opened below the arm at a diagonal level and fired a blast capable of easily overwhelming biobeams that were 1,000,000 degrees in terms of heat. Hosts *'Sho Fukomachi' : *'Oswald A. Lisker' : *'Valcuria' : *'Agito Makishima' : *'Sean Barker' : *'Crane' : Appearances *''Guyver'': Category:Armor Category:Weapons Category:Technology